


I can't stand you, can I?

by theonewelshdragon



Series: Football RPF Week 2018 [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: "I hate you.""No, you don't."





	I can't stand you, can I?

Sergio hated this place, but every time he came back. He remembered the first time going to that café and such a cute barista worked there and made his coffee. His smile was really beautiful and his manners were really good. But unfortunately, he made a mistake in Sergio‘s name. Well, Ramos wasn’t mad that time, such things happened and there was nothing wrong. But then he came the second time and this barista made another mistake again. Sergio even couldn’t resist and told how to write it. 

“I’ll do it right next time,” Man promised and smiled.

Anyway next time the mistake became even worse, his name became the whole different name. At that moment Sergio understood this wasn’t just an accident neither first time nor second one. Since then the barista whose name was Gerard every time wrote the wrong name or made mistakes. Sergio hated this man with his whole heart but he made the best coffee in the city and Sergio just couldn’t stop going there. 

“Thank you, Gerard,” said Ramos when he received the cup and read a new version of his name.  
“You don’t look mad today,” the barista smiled leaning in the table towards Sergio. “Like this version?”  
“No, just got used to this,” he tried to lie, but the hate was seen on his face every time.  
“You’re a bad liar, Sergio,” Gerard pronounced his name almost by every letter; he obviously tried to piss off his customer even more.  
“Goodbye, Gerard, have a nice day,” Sergio, as usual, stopped the talk and went out of the café. He looked through the big window to see that this annoying barista was already busy with another order. 

Sometimes, when he was in a really bad mood, Sergio just ignored Gerard, sometimes they had small talks and every time the barista promised not to joke anymore, but he didn’t keep his word. Once Sergio even couldn’t resist mumbling “I hate you”, but the answer was “no, you don’t” and his perfect smile. Sergio honestly didn’t know what to do, he tried several other places, but nothing was as good as Gerard’s coffee. Ramos even thought that Gerard put in his drink something addictive, but this wasn’t true, of course. 

Sergio couldn’t count how many times he complained to his friends about “this stupid barista”, but none of them could understand the problem. Once Ramos came to the café with his friend and Gerard immediately wrote his name right. Can you imagine how mad Sergio was? 

“Why are you making this?” he asked when there was no one else in the room.  
“What?” Gerard smiled pretending not to know what his customer was talking about.  
“You know, don’t play games. Why?” Sergio insisted on his question because he really wanted to know the answer.  
“I just like pissing people off,” Gerard shrugged and continued making coffee.  
“I don’t believe,” Ramos frowned and look attentively at the barista. “There should be a reason behind your actions. I mean real reason.”  
“Well, the truth?” Gerard looked at the customer to see the nod. “At first I thought it’d be funny, but then I thought that this “game” when I promised you to correct the mistake next time would bring you back.”

They both silenced for a while but when Gerard finished the coffee and gave the cup to Sergio the way of their talk changed.

“Right this time? I mean, there is really no mistakes..” Sergio was really surprised.  
“Yes.”  
“Maybe you’ll sit with me a little bit? It seems like you have no job right now.” 

Gerard agreed and they sat at the table looking at each other. 

“You know, it wasn’t your game why I came back again and again,” Sergio smiled feeling relief.  
“Then why?” asked Gerard really interested in the answer.  
“Your coffee,” Ramos pointed at the cup and then looked straight into the barista’s eyes. “And maybe your smile.”


End file.
